Cyclopomonoceropegasoporphyranthropophagoi
Cyclopomonoceropegasoporphyranthropophagoi (singular cyclopomonoceropegasoporphyranthropophagos) are mythical creatures first created on The Land in LY 581. (The name is commonly shortened to "CMPPAP," pronounced "sim-pap.") They were created in secret by a Sorreter named Xerxes, in defiance of the recently imposed moratorium on the creation of any new mythical species that might be considered dangerous to humans (though it wasn't strictly illegal). The name of these creatures is a compound word derived from several Terran words (from a region called Hellas). Those words include "Cyclops" (a one-eyed being from Terran mythology that has never existed on the Land), "monoceros" (referring both to the Landian whale species which contributed part of the genetic makeup of CMPPAPs and to another Terran mythical creature, similar to unicorns), "Pegasus" (another Terran mythical creature, sort of like flying striders or leopcoats), "porphyra" (meaning "purple"), "anthropos" (meaning "human"), and "phagos" (meaning "eater of"). Though little is known about the details of Xerxes's invention of CMPPAPs, it was rumored, upon the discovery of the creatures, that the inspiration for both the name and the creature itself was inspired by a Terran novelty song, which a spirit provided Xerxes with a recording of. (In Landish, as well as English- the Terran language of the song's origin- it would be called "one-eyed, one-horned, flying purple people eater." It's worth noting that on Earth, there is some confusion as to whether the creature described in the song- which certainly doesn't exist on Earth- is purple itself, or whether it eats purple people. The latter would make little sense on Earth, as no race of Terrans is purple. However, it may be that Xerxes was inspired to create CMPPAPs on the Land specifically because Landians are purple.) It is unknown exactly how many CMPPAPs were originally crated by Xerxes before their discovery by other Sorreters. They were only discovered when a number of street rats went missing in Sorret, and it was later learned that they had been eaten by one of the creatures, which was killed in the process of eating its final victim. Xerxes was detained, and there was some debate as to whether he should be imprisoned or exiled from Sorret. Most believed he should stand trial for the murder of the 'rats, while a few said that he was no more responsible for their deaths than a bladesmith would be responsible for any murders committed by others using the blades the smith had forged. Before a consensus could be reached, Xerxes escaped and went into hiding. the Council of Magicks assisted the police in searching for any other CMPPAPs, but none were found, so it was assumed that the one that had already been killed had been the only one. However, in the years since then, there have been occasional reports from adventurers of encounters with creatures matching the CMPPAPs' description. The continued existence of these creatures has never been officially verified, though it is believed that either Xerxes had others that he took with him when he fled Sorret, or he created new ones later. Either way, it is unlikely that many (if any) exist to this day, considering the rarity of such reports. Category:Magic